elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Truth in Sequence: Volume 1
Locations *Tel Naga, Vvardenfell Contents Taken from the sermons of Deldrise Morvayn, Fourth Tourbillon of the Mainspring Ever-Wound. By the word, I wind the gears. How does one come to know the Clockwork God and Father of Mysteries? Our Lord Vivec and the Lady of Mercy, Almalexia, are known to us. Their faces are known to us. Their words are known to us. But what of Sotha Sil? He who is distant in both position and intent. Ever watchful, but seldom seen. Ever worshiped, but seldom heard. He is the Mainspring Ever-Wound—the unmoved mover, hidden within His Clockwork City, whose voice is the Divine Metronome. As Tourbillon, I speak His truth as I know it. I say the words in sequence so they can be known by the people. The sequence is but a shadow of the truth, but minds such as ours cannot bear the ordered unsequence. Minds such as ours cannot truly know themselves. Not yet. The First Truth of the Mainspring Ever-Wound is the truth of Nirn. The soul of Nirn has two faces. The first is known to us—the Nirn-Prior, or the Nirn of Many Parts. It is a Nirn in pieces, assembled by the unsteady hand that has yet to find itself. Its oscillations irregular, its going train disrupted by fear and delusion. Its faults are not in its parts, but in its assembly. Each gear is a god. Each spring is a thought. But a mechanism built by many hands cannot know the precision of the master craftsman. The et'Ada Gears cannot bring forth a true Nirn, because they know only its parts. They cannot see the whole. The Eye of Sotha Sil ignores such division. Where the broken gods see only pieces, our Father Sotha Sil sees the whole. He sees the Second Nirn. The Second Nirn. The inchoate Nirn-Ensuing. The thought-form that anticipates the world to come: Tamriel Final. Anuvanna'si. Only Sotha Sil knows its shape. Its nature lies forgotten in the before-time when Anu broke itself for wisdom's sake. Our lessers know the Source as two forms: Anu and Padomay, but this binary is without merit. One of the Lorkhan's Great Lies, meant to sunder us from the truth of Anuic unity. Our father, Sotha Sil, would have us know the truth: there is no Padomay. Padomay is the absence of value. The lack. A ghost that vanishes at first light. A Nothing. There is only Anu, sundered and known by many names, possessing many faces. The one. When Anu broke itself, it did so to understand its nature. In its sundering, the values that swam in its vastness thought to know themselves. The et'Ada Gears gave themselves many names and set their will to building. Alas, they heeded the counsel of Lorkhan and forgot the face of Anu. They thought themselves distinct and whole. And so, many hands assembled the world, each with separate intention and selfish purpose. The Nirn of Many Parts was the result. A broken and leaking steam-ship that lists ever wind-ward. But rejoice, children of the Tribunal! In His wisdom, the Mainspring Ever-Wound seeks to reclaim our lost heritage. His heart is oiled and calibrated, pumping dark truth as blood. His mind is the God-Mortar where the fractured values of Anuic nature are ground and weighed—unified through His will alone. From this great labor, a new Nirn will be born. Tamriel Final. Anuvanna'si. I pray that we see the fruit of His labor—a perfect world, without et'Ada Gears. Without the illusion of change. Water-tight and everlasting. By the word, I wind the gears. Appearances * de:Die Wahrheit in Sequenz: Band 1 ru:Истина в последовательности, том 1 Category:Online: Vvardenfell Volumes Category:Online: Vvardenfell Books Category:Online: Books with Authors